Grand Scam
| nextepisode= }} Grand Scam is the fifth episode of season 1 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Premise Shaggy learns that the Minor League Baseball stadium of his youth is about to be shut down because a ghostly baseball player is scaring the fans away. Synopsis During a baseball game at a less-than-packed Middleton stadium, most of the fans watch unenthused as Moths' batter Myles Kramer takes the plate. The announcer mentions how nervous Kramer is, presumably because of rumors of a ghost haunting the stadium, and pokes fun at how some fans are wearing ponchos. Kramer, nervously glancing around, gets 2 strikes. Then, a ghostly figure steps out onto the field. Kramer attempts to point it out, but everyone assumes he's calling his shot. As the pitcher winds up, the ghost grabs his hand and glares down, as the announcer realizes Kramer was pointing at a ghost. The gang arrive at Middleton stadium so Shaggy can revisit his favorite baseball team, the Gypsy Moths. Velma expresses her unenthusiasm of baseball, and Daphne counters her. As Shaggy steps up to the entrance, a menacing figure appears in front of them. He and Scooby cry out in fear, only to realize the figure is the Moths' mascot, Maurice the Mothscot. Daphne expresses her love of mascots, and their point to inspire everyone, only for Maurice to cut her off and say that he quits, attributing it to the ghost attacks as he acrobaticly leaves. Fred figures that there's a mystery afoot, and Shaggy is displeased that there's one here. While Scooby wishes to run away, Shaggy wishes to save the Moths and stutters out, "We've got a mystery to solve!" The gang heads in as the ghost watches from above. Meanwhile, Daphne looks at the empty mascot costume. The gang enter into the empty stadium and encounter Jack Turner, Gypsy Moth owner. Jack and Shaggy reminisce, and Jack identifies the ghost as Chip Braverton, Gypsy Moth all-star. Shaggy mentions Chip's stats, peaking Velma's interest as she rambles on about how math can make anything fun. Jack confesses that he may have to dissolve the team and sell the stadium, and after conversing with Shaggy through baseball signs, Fred offers to help save the Gypsy Moths. Behind him, Daphne parachutes in wearing the mothscot suit, and attempts a cheer. Fred is unsurprised and unamused, and Daphne explains that she wants to be inspirational. Jack says that he signs the papers tomorrow, so that is the gang's deadline. They then split up to look for clues; Fred with Velma, and Shaggy with Scooby and Daphne. Daphne attempts another cheer but promptly falls over the railing, and Fred sighs. Fred and Velma head up and the rest of the gang head down to the field. Fred and Velma encounter former Moths player and facilities manager Dustin Wallsreath, whom attempts to get the two to recognize him, which fails. He leads Fred and Velma through the stadium as he reminisces, and introduces the two to Georgia, organ player for the Moths. Georgia talks about Chip and plays a little jingle for them, and Fred and Velma leave to investigate elsewhere. The other three head down to the field, and Scooby sniffs out a bucket of hotdogs. Shaggy refuses to eat, but Scooby eats all of them regardless. Daphne suggests they investigate the dugout, and they discover white polka-dots on the ground. They walk into the players tunnel, and they hear cleats while walking. They come to a flickering light and encounter the ghost of Chip Braverton as he rushes at them. Fred and Velma enter the announcer's booth and observe as Chip chases their friends out onto the field. Fred attempts to give them directions but is unable to do so clearly. He shifts gears and uses baseball terms to point them in the right direction. Chip chases Daphne into the bullpen, where she fends him off with a pitching machine. Chip chases her out back onto the field, and he begins chasing Shaggy and Scooby. Daphne pretends to be an usher and calls Chip out, buying them time to escape. They reconvene in a hallway, and Velma decides they need to gain more information about Chip Braverton. Shaggy claims he knows just the place. Shaggy takes them to the Moths Hall of Fame. Daphne struggles to manuever about because of the bulky costume, Velma is amazed at the statistics, and Shaggy points out the Moth memorabilia about the hall, including the actual Jim McCoy. Dustin reappears and attempts to get Shaggy to recognize him, to no avail. The gang head into Jack Turner's office and discover that Jack is poised to make a lot of money selling the stadium. Jack appears behind them and confronts them. They defend themselves and exit, with Daphne getting stuck in the door. The gang wanders the stadium above, and Shaggy ponders Jack being a possible suspect as Scooby expresses his disbelief. The stadium lights go out and the gang "light 'em up." Chip Braverton appears in front of them and chases them into a corner. The gang emerges from a garage with a Moth-themed cart, and a chase ensues. Chip chases after the gang, with Georgia providing chase music. They ward off Chip using condiments from the concessions booth, and end up crashing into the gift shop, emerging with full Moth-fan outfits. Chp reemerges, and Shaggy blasts him with a shirt cannon. Chip hops on the roof of the car, and Fred turns down the stairs onto the field. He heads for the dugout, and the gang ducks, and Chip crashes into the roof of the dugout as the gang escape. The gang rest in a locker room, depressed. Shaggy loses hope, and Daphne puts on the mothscot suit and begins a cheer to lift their spirits, ending with "Like a Gypsy Moth to light, we won't go down without a fight!" Shaggy realizes the solution to the mystery, and Fred attempts to give another baseball metaphor, but the gang ends up getting tired of it. Fred plans to be the bait in this trap, but Shaggy offers to be bait, claiming he has more experience. As the gang commend him, Scooby joins him. They call out Chip Braverton, and using sprinklers and a batting net, they trap Chip. Chip reawakens, but Daphne knocks him out with a pitching machine. The gang convene with the police and Jack Turner, and they unmask the ghost of Chip Braverton, revealing him to be Dustin Wallsreath. Fred begins explaining; Dustin never forgave Jack for cutting him from the team, and a Moth doesn't go down without a fight. He dressed as the ghost so the franchise would tank, and Jack would be forced to sell the team. Velma explains the clues; Chip's ghost batted left-handed, but the real Chip batted right. Also, Chip's batting average was .394. When the ghost fended off the batting machine, he only had a batting average of .154, Dustin's average. Shaggy explains that the ghost was pale because he covered himself in calcium carbonate, the white powder they lined the baseball field with, explaining the polka-dots; the powder got on Dustin's cleats and came off as he made his way onto the field. Dustin delivers his meddling kids line, and Jack offers to let Shaggy throw the first pitch, and Shaggy requests Scooby have the first catch. At the game, Shaggy stands at the pitching plate. He throws a hotdog at Scooby. Scooby bites half of it, then tosses it back at Shaggy, who finishes it off. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Jack Turner * Georgia Villains: * Ghost of Chip Braverton * Dustin Wallswreath Other characters * Announcer * Miscellaneous Gypsy Moths * Myles Kramer * Maurice the Mothscot performer * Chip Braverton * Jim McCoy * Police officers Locations * Middleton Baseball Stadium ** Field ** Parking lot ** Dugout ** Announcers' booth ** Gypsy Moths Hall of Fame ** Jack Turner's office Objects * Maurice the Mothscot costume * Moth dogs Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * In this series, Daphne doesn't have any sisters. The previous counterpart in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated had five, while the standard continuity version isn't known to have any siblings. * This is the first time a monster is tricked by one of the gang's disguises (outside of a chase). * This is first time in a Scooby-Doo cartoon series where Fred has Daphne split up with Shaggy and Scooby. Miscellaneous * Daphne Du Jour: Mascot cheering for the gang. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite Shaggy and Fred clearly saying [[Jack Turner|Jack Turner]], the cast list refers to him as Jack Loudner. In other languages Home media * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season 1, Part 1 - Spooky Kooky Fun! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 23, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 4, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season, One, Part One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 11, 2016. Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 episodes